Winter Heat
by GrimmUlquigrrrl
Summary: A random but long IchiIshi oneshot. When wandering in the park, one never knows what will transpire.


Ishida sighed, his breath making a cloud in the chilly winter air. He himself was decently warm, in his white fleece zip-up jacket and blue and white striped scarf, but his ears weren't so sure about that theory. The park was beautiful, though, so untouched and white. He was one of the only people here, and all the rest were back by the swing sets pushing their kids. In a place like this, all alone, it was easy to imagine a pure world.

There was a reiatsu that suddenly shattered that, though. Ishida jumped when he felt it. He whirled around to see a red speck getting closer and waving its hand. He heard a "Yoooo, Ishida!" and stayed firmly rooted to the spot. He braced himself against the flood of raucous reiatsu as the red spot became Ichigo, in jeans and a red turtleneck that nicely defined his figure. Ishida felt his heart start racing like it always did when Ichigo was around.

"Hello, Kurosaki," he said as Ichigo caught up, panting a little but looking radiantly happy.

"Hey man, I wasn't expecting to see you around here. What are you doing?"

Ishida ignored the way Ichigo's reiatsu made him dizzy, looking into the snow-covered forest. He wasn't sure whether he was doing it to see the beauty, or keep himself from staring at his ginger friend. "I just wanted to see the park like this. It's nice."

"Yeah, it's pretty beautiful," Ichigo assented. Ishida felt the usual warmth inside him that came from he and Ichigo seeing eye to eye. It didn't happen often, but it was something Ishida lived for. "Y'know, the year before she died my mom said that we were all to glum and brought us out here to have a picnic. It was the middle of December," he laughed. "I remember we all wore shorts and skirts, and mom wore a green summer dress. We all froze- but I don't think I've ever been to a happier picnic."

That really touched Ishida. He looked at Ichigo, taking in his stunning profile as he looked off into the glistening park, memories in his chocolate eyes. He looked really happy. Then his heard started turning, and then he was looking at Ishida with a smile on his face. Ishida started. Had he been caught staring? But he forgot to care when those eyes locked on his. As always, they took his breath away. "What about you?" Ichigo asked. "You have any good memories here?"

"Yeah, a few," Ishida said, smiling slightly himself. "There's a little pond up here soon, just a little way off the path. I remember once, when I was really little, my grandpa took me fishing there. We were there about an hour, and then out of the woods behind us my dad came out of nowhere. I thought he was going to be mad, but he had brought his own pole and tackle box. He sat down and put his hook on his line and said, 'A father should not miss the chance to teach his only son to fish.'" Then Ishida looked away. "That was before my dad found out my grandpa was my sensei. After that…"

The sentence hung in the air between them, Ishida not wanting to finish it. Suddenly the memory was bittersweet. Ichigo's reiatsu was roiling, obviously upset. Ishida's breath caught in his throat. Had he done that? He hadn't meant to. He suddenly felt tears gather in his eyes. He felt horrible.

"Hey," Ichigo said, obviously trying to lighten the mood and whacking Ishida on the back, "you said there was a pond, right? You've never seen it in the winter before, have you?" Actually, Ishida had, but he couldn't say that. He was still reeling inside from Ichigo's hit. Even something as benign as that sent a wave of reiatsu through Ishida's body that paralyzed him momentarily.

"No," he said, trying to keep his voice from shaking, "no I haven't."

"Well, come on then!" Ichigo said, the heavy mood broken. He grabbed Ishida's wrist, and Ishida felt an arrow of pure energy zip up his arm to crash into his shoulder hard, breaking into many fragments that kept spinning around crazily inside him. As Ichigo practically dragged him onward, he stumbled to find his footing and keep walking through the insanely strong tingling that flooded him.

Nonetheless, Ishida had to smile. "Oi, Kurosaki, do you know where you're going or are you just walking blindly forward?" he asked, feeling an unusual giddy feeling in his chest. Ichigo stopped, turning back.

"Oh, right," he said, laughing a little and rubbing the back of his head. When he let go, Ishida felt the loss of the weight and the pressure and the warmth of his hand, the tingling slowly abating. He wanted to reach out and get it back, but he couldn't. He knew that. Still, he was glad to be where he was. Ichigo's lopsided smile made him happy. "You lead the way, man!" Ichigo said, and Ishida stepped right past him- feeling the ever-moving cloud of reiatsu around the other male seep into him before he stepped away.

"Follow me," he said, looking back. Ichigo smiled and caught up quickly, walking beside his friend. Ishida smiled a little more to feel Ichigo's heat wafting off of the redhead at his side, although he wasn't sure if that was because of said redhead's reiatsu or just because of his accepting personality.

They walked together wordlessly, hands in their pockets and eyes on the horizon. Ishida was really, truly happy, something he only felt when he was the sole proprietor of Ichigo's attention. Even though he wasn't looking at the other male, he could tell that he was happy too, and that made it even better. The sky was cloudy that day, but everything seemed bright and illuminated when he was with Ichigo.

"Here," Ishida said, deviating from the sidewalk. "It's this way." Ichigo nodded, following him. Ishida reveled in the trust that Ichigo had in him, feeling something like self-pride welling nicely in his chest. He was glad he could be someone worthy of that. He carved the way through the bushes, snagging his jeans on some holly. "Sorry," he said, "I hadn't realized the path had grown over so much. It's been a long time."

"Why's it been so long?" Ichigo asked. "I thought you liked it here?"

"I do," Ishida said. "It's just a depressing place to go to alone, that's all."

For a moment, Ichigo was quiet. Ishida wondered if he'd said something wrong. Suddenly he was worried. Had he made Ichigo remember that place where his family had that picnic? But no, Ichigo spoke again after only a tiny pause. "Well, I'm glad that the path's grown over," he said. "That way it's still a special place. No one else can get there. It'll be just the two of us." Ishida didn't look back, but he did smile. He liked that idea.

"Ah, look! It's right here," he said as he caught sight of the gleaming ice. They burst into the clearing, where everything was smooth and white. Beside him, Ishida heard Ichigo let out a quiet, "Whoa…" He smiled. It was beautiful there, it really was. The snow was crunchy and shimmering, the branches above feeling like a shelter made just for them. The woods around them were bare but thick as walls, the only green being the beautiful holly bushes. Ishida was glad to be here again.

"Oh, man," Ichigo said, stepping in a little farther and looking around. For once, his energy was quiet and demure, trying not to disturb the peace of this place. He turned and looked at Ishida with a wide smile. "That place is gorgeous, Ishida. Thank you for showing me this." Ishida blushed just a little.

"Thank you for coming here with me," he replied, looking Ichigo right in the eye. "If you like, I could show you this every time of the year. It's always really beautiful, no matter what season it is," he said.

Ichigo smiled. "I would like that. Now," he announced, "let's do… this!" As he said that, he jammed his foot through the ice. The sound of the shattering jolted Ishida's senses. Ichigo pulled his foot out, dripping, and walked to one of the trees behind Ishida.

"Kurosaki, what…?" Ishida asked, just watching him. Ichigo snapped off two brittle branches, turning to smile at Ishida. Ishida felt his heart thud to see it.

"We're going fishing," he said, holding up the twig with a cocky grin. Ishida smiled widely, eyes dancing warmly.

"Kurosaki, you're insane," he said.

"Yeah, I know. Hold these," Ichigo said, handing Ishida the sticks. He took them, his had brushing against Ichigo's for a split second. Suddenly Ishida felt like the air around him was charged with static electricity. Ichigo seemed oblivious, bending down and hopping on one foot as he pulled his laces off his shoes. Ishida laughed a little at how completely stupid Ichigo looked, for once seeming like a typical teenage boy with nothing better to do than fool around with his friends. He didn't seem like someone juggling two worlds, dealing with supernatural responsibilities. The crease in his brow was almost non-existent.

Ichigo straightened up, proudly holding his shoelaces up. He took one of the sticks from Ishida and tied the little rope on tight before handing it back and doing the same to the other. Ishida chuckled. "What do you intend for us to use as hooks, Kurosaki?" he asked.

"Holly leaves," Ichigo said triumphantly. Ishida wondered if he'd thought all this out on the way here. Probably not. Ichigo had more experience flying be the seat of his pants. Ichigo whirled around and plucked two rigid holly leaves from their bushes before swinging back. "Here, let me tie it on for you," he said, grabbing the end of Ishida's shoelace fishing line and tying a not around the stem of the leaf. "Careful, it's prickly," he warned.

"Gee, thanks, Kurosaki," Ishida said, smiling because it was impossible not to when Ichigo's happy reiatsu was so close, "I really didn't know that."

"Aw, shut up," Ichigo laughed, playfully pinching Ishida's shoulder. The impact was light, but it still sent his mind bobbing. "Now come on, put your line in the water." Ishida did, chuckling more as Kurosaki's joined him. Because the hole was small, they had to stand close together to get both their lines in, but Ishida wasn't complaining. The steady ebb and flow of Ichigo's reiatsu, like waves on the sand, started numbing the edges of his mind.

They passed the time in a content, companiable silence that neither wanted to fill. To Ishida, this was the happiest he had been in a long time. He wasn't alone with Ichigo very often, and this was true solitude here with the other boy. It was wonderful.

"Are you as happy as I am right now, Ishida?" Ichigo asked quietly.

"Happier, Kurosaki," Ishida answered. They both smiled.

A few minutes later there was a disturbance in Ichigo's reiatsu, something dark, like a dangerous thought. Ishida's brow puckered. There weren't any hollows, he was certain, so what could ruin this moment? Wait, what had Ichigo been in the park for in the first place? Was he just walking around, or was he running some sort of errand? Maybe he'd realized how much time he'd taken. But, no, the issue was something much deeper than that, it was obvious by the way it permeated through Ichigo's thoughts and energy. "Ishida?" Ishida turned his head.

"What is it, Kurosa-" he never finished, Ichigo's lips pressed against his. Ichigo's eyes were shut tight, like he was afraid, and with his own eyes wide open Ishida could and couldn't see that. The surge of spirit power short-circuited everything; his mind went blank, his muscles froze like the pond in front of them. He couldn't do anything but stand there as Ichigo's enormous energy filled his head and pushed his brain right out.

Ichigo pressed forward a little more, increasing the pressure on their lips and decreasing the space between them. There was a buzzing in Ishida's face, and slowly his mind started to sluggishly piece together what was happening. He could feel Ichigo's reiatsu flicker as Ichigo grew worried that Ishida wasn't responding. He pressed a little harder, a desperate hope obvious in his energy.

There was a sharp pain that ran through Ishida that finally cleared his mind. He felt a terror go through him and quickly pushed Ichigo off, taking off and bolting away. The snow crunched beneath him. He heard Ichigo calling out behind him, "Wait, Ishida, stop! I'm sorry! _Ishida!_" But Ishida kept couldn't stop. He kept running. Even with his glasses on, he couldn't see where he was going through the tears as he left Ichigo behind.

!#$%^&*(&^%$#!#$%^#!

Ishida huddled into himself, forehead on his knees, as he shivered on the ground outside his apartment door. He had been warm enough during the day, but it was night now and it was horribly cold. It didn't help that his apartment complex was set up in such a way that his door faced outside and he was left sitting on the concrete walkway with nothing but a metal railing between him and the winter night.

He felt a well-known reiatsu coming, it was so close. How had he not noticed it? Was he really that out of it? He didn't move at all as Ichigo ran up the stairs and over to him, his breath making crystalline clouds. For a moment, Ichigo just stood there and Ishida ignored him. Well, not really ignored him, but pretended to. It was horribly awkward, but Ishida knew that if he met those brown eyes his entire being would crumble.

"You, uh, you dropped your keys," Ichigo said.

"I noticed that, Kurosaki," Ishida replied. He hated that, even now, not only did Ichigo's reiatsu entice him closer but that he wanted so badly to go. Even after that, he felt that deranged happiness that Ichigo was here, now, when he needed someone the most.

"Well…" Ichigo started, unsure, his roiling energy boiling around him, "I'm sorry it took me so long to get here," he settled on. "I didn't see your keys for a while after you left, and, uh, I though you, y'know, lived with your dad so I went to the hospital to ask him where you lived and…" he trailed off, realizing that it didn't matter at all. "Uh, here," he said, holding out the keys. Ishida took a moment to steel himself against Ichigo's roiling reiatsu before slowly standing up and holding out his hand. He couldn't risk getting any closer to Ichigo. He'd break.

There was a surge of worry in Ichigo's reiatsu that nearly knocked Ishida backward. Ichigo stepped forward quickly, and Ishida couldn't make himself move back. "What happened to your lip?" he asked quickly, staring at the cut on Ishida's lower lip and brushing over the scab with his thumb achingly gently. There was a tingling that started up where he touched, and Ishida turned his head away quickly. "I'm sorry, did that hurt?" Ichigo asked worriedly, pulling away.

"No, it didn't," Ishida said, grabbing the keys out of Ichigo's hand and turning back. He unlocked his door, letting out a shaky breath. He tried not to let his hands shake.

"Well, what happened?" Ichigo asked.

"… It was you, Kurosaki," Ishida said, immediately regretting that he'd told the truth. He could have just said he'd tripped or something. As he closed the door, he felt a spike of heart-stopping guilt from Ichigo that made him flinch. Ichigo caught the door with a smack, following Ishida inside.

"What? What did I do?" he asked desperately as Ishida hung up his scarf on the coat pegs on the wall. "I-I know I didn't bit you- right?"

"No, Kurosaki, you didn't," Ishida sighed. His knees wobbled as Ichigo's reiatsu crashed into him hard. "It was your reiatsu. It's so large, and anyone who's sensitive to it will feel it, especially when they come in physical contact with you. And when you got nervous… do you understand now?" he asked, still not able to look at the teen in his apartment. His hand was on the wall, and he wasn't sure that he could stand on his own. "Do you understand why we can't be together? Why I can't kiss you back? I lost myself, completely, I couldn't think. That's _dangerous,_ Kurosaki. We can't." Ishida's breath stopped as Ichigo stepped up behind him, chest almost touching his back. The proximity was sweet. The proximity was terrifying. Ishida felt like he was about to collapse with the weight of that reiatsu as it engulfed him.

"But would you?" Ichigo asked, his energy swarming with a million emotions that stopped Ishida's functions. "If you could, Ishida, would you?"

"C-calm down, Kurosaki!" Ishida gasped, feeling like he wasn't filling his lungs with air but with heavy water. His vision fuzzed.

"I'll calm down when you tell me!" Ichigo said. Ishida choked and shuddered under all that spirit weight. "Ishida, if you could kiss me, would you?" Ishida looked over his shoulder and up at Ichigo, meeting the other teens eyes. They were dark and insistent, and Ishida could see that this was truly something that he needed to know. Ishida's mind went blank again, only his one want permeating through. His body moved on its own, turning around and reaching out a hand to touch Ichigo's cheek gently before leaning in, closing his eyes even as his arm started to numb.

The instant that their lips met, everything stopped moving. Even Ichigo's unbelievable energy froze, everything suspended for a moment in time. Then things started moving again, and Ichigo kissed him back, putting his hands on the side of his face to pull him closer. The humming feeling spread through Ishida, even as he reveled that he did it. He had actually- he _was_ actually- kissing Kurosaki Ichigo. He stepped into Ichigo, putting his hands on the other's firm, muscular chest. He shuddered as Ichigo's reiatsu coursed through him like an electric shock.

Ichigo pressed against him more, wrapping his arms around him and pulling them flush, never breaking the kiss. Ishida moved his arms to press against Ichigo's back, firmly holding him there, feeling him warm and real against him. In the whirlwind around them, Ichigo was all that was solid. Ishida could feel how all of the anxiety in Ichigo's reiatsu had dissolved away, just gone, as if nothing existed but them in that moment. Ishida smiled.

Ichigo started to lean forward and Ishida backwards, never once breaking contact. Ishida felt the wall behind him, pressing against his back, and felt a strange thrill go through him. He felt something poke at his lower lip, and his mouth opened of its own volition to allow Ichigo's tongue in. It felt strange physically, but the flood of reiatsu more than made up for that. He felt his hands beginning to shake.

For the most wonderful eternity they sat there, Ishida trying far too clumsily to move his tongue with Ichigo's. As he did, the feeling of something other than his teeth in his mouth slowly ceased to be strange and became something pleasurable. As a glob of spit trailed down his chin from their messy kiss, things started fuzzing. He was sure that if he opened his eyes, he wouldn't be able to see a thing. That was okay.

Ichigo's tongue licked at the roof of Ishida's mouth, and Ishida let out a moan. He shivered, unaware that such a little thing could feel so good. Ichigo pulled away, and Ishida felt the loss. He pulled Ichigo's chest closer to make up for it, panting heavily. That had been a long kiss.

"I thought it hurt when I touched you," he heard Ichigo say teasingly, running one finger lightly down Ishida's chest. Ishida shuddered, still not opening his eyes. The trail kept going down, down, and it burned like flame. "It's funny, because you really don't seem to be in pain. In fact, just looking at _this,_" he poked the bulge in Ishida's pants that Ishida hadn't known was there, "I would say you're rather enjoying this." Ishida's eyes, which had flung open, were staring at nothing as he gasped and spluttered for air. That had felt so _good._ Not just because of the nature of the touch, but because Ichigo's hot reiatsu had shocked him there like static electricity. If the wall and Ichigo hadn't been holding him up, he would have fallen.

"Well, Ishida?" Ichigo said, cupping his hand loosely around Ishida's crotch. Ishida gasped, blue irises going small as he arched up into Ichigo, raking his fingernails along Ichigo's back. "Why aren't you hurting right now? Huh?" Ishida pulled at the air, trying to get enough to keep his blood running. He couldn't form so much as a word in his mind out of the letters, the feeling of something terribly electric running through his veins and mystifying him. It was like someone had put a dozen phones in his underwear, switched them to vibrate, and called them all simultaneously. For a moment he shuddered, tensing at the feeling, before his legs gave out completely. Ichigo caught him, and Ishida clung to him.

Ichigo set Ichigo down, leaning him against the wall. Ishida gasped for air, eyes closed as he shook in the fading buzz. "Well," Ichigo said, sounding somewhat awed in the power he'd discovered, "if I'd known you'd react like that to something so little, I'd have gone slower. Still," he said, and Ishida could hear his smirk, "you look really nice all blushing and hot like that."

Of course, Ishida felt his cheeks heat up, and sent a half-hearted glare Ichigo's way. "Sh-shut up," he gasped.

"You know, you're right," Ichigo said, and Ishida immediately went on edge. Ichigo leaned forward, a hand on Ishida's chest, and whispered huskily in that pale ear, "There are much better things I can do with my mouth." And he licked the shell of Ishida's ear. Ishida groaned, his pants feeling too tight, and his stomach muscles contracted as Ichigo slid his hand up his shirt. There was a trail of a trickling warm feeling that made Ishida arch up into that hand.

"Agh, Kurosaki…" he choked out, shutting his eyes again as that sinful hand inched higher and higher, brushing over a rib or two as it went.

"Yeah?" Ichigo asked breathily before sucking the lobe of Ishida's ear into his hot mouth. Ishida shuddered and let out a low moan.

"I-it was retori-_cal_!" Ishida jumped as Ichigo fingers brushed one of his nipples. He heard Ichigo chuckle, letting go of his ear in favor of his jaw and doing it again. Ishida melted a little, a wave of pleasure coursing through him. He leaned his head back on the wall, pulling Ichigo closer. "Aa~ah, that feels so good," he said without thinking. He felt a shiver go through the body on top of him. Ichigo let his neck go lax in a sort of pleasure, detaching himself from Ishida's ear as his head flopped.

"Oh, God," he said, "keep telling me that." Ishida gasped, arching again like one of his famed bows as Ichigo not only touched his nipple, but pinched it. Tingling spread over his pectorals and hi moaned. It was so intense, and besides that Ishida's nipples were very sensitive. He panted heavily, putting the back of a limp hand to his mouth as Ichigo rolled that little pink thing around.

"No," Ichigo said, taking Ishida's hand from his mouth, his reiatsu going steely with determination. Ishida opened his eyes and looked up at the redhead shakily. "Don't ever hide any part of yourself from me. I don't want you to keep any secrets," Ichigo said. "I want to know everything that you are." As if to that end, he pulled Ishida's shirt and jacket off at once. Ishida, still reeling from the simple heartfelt sincerity of those words and the reaffirmed knowledge that Ichigo _cared,_ let it be done, eyes wide. When the shield of his shirt was out of his eyes, Ichigo reached out to Ishida's skewed glasses. "These are the only things I'll let you keep on," he said, readjusting the frames, "so you can see me too."

Then, before Ishida could ever register that the things he'd always longed for Ichigo to say were being said, Ichigo straightened up and pulled his shirt off too. Ishida gulped, looking at the expanse of tanned skin and muscle. It took his breath away, and he was glad he could see it completely. In awe, he reached out a hand and gently touched Ichigo's firm chest. The color difference between their skins was somehow similar. Ichigo shuddered, moaning, "Ishida…" before coming back in and kissing Ishida passionately. Ishida moaned, the sound growing more wonton when he realized that Ichigo was sitting on his hips.

Ichigo's hands were suddenly back on Ishida's chest again, tweaking his nipples. Ishida gasped into the kiss, giving Ichigo the perfect opportunity to re-invade his mouth. Of course Ishida kissed back vehemently, understanding the concept to this now. Ichigo's energy was making his chest buzz, and Ishida knew that trying to brace himself against the flow was useless. He wasn't sure he wanted to. Ichigo flicked one of his buds again, and Ishida whimpered. The contact had been short-lived, but Ishida could feel it echoing around different places on his body.

The thought came to his muddled mind that he wasn't giving Ichigo anything back. His eyebrows stitched. He didn't want to be that guy. He cried out as Ichigo bent down and licked at one of the pink nubs, his textured muscle running over it in a soothing, searing way. He clutched at Ichigo's head, screwing his eyes close and hearing the back of his head hit the wall. Funny how he couldn't feel it through the reiatsu that numbed him to pain and heightened his ability to feel everything else. Ichigo's energy flared, and Ishida could tell that he was slightly worried- mostly just aroused, though.

"Tell me that felt good," Ichigo ordered, looking up at Ishida.

"That felt good," Ishida gasped, looking down at him with slightly hazy eyes behind his glasses. "That felt so good, Kurosaki." Ichigo's eyes lit up.

"And how does this feel?" he asked, putting his hand back on Ishida's crotch like it had been before. And just like before, Ishida was knocked flat in an instant. His mouth opened, but he wasn't aware of the sound that came out. It would have made him fall over in embarrassment. He panted heavily, eyes half-lidded and staring aimlessly at the ceiling above him. Ichigo smirked. "Well? What's your answer?" What? There was no way Ichigo could expect him to answer when- Ishida moaned as Ichigo's hand pressed just so slightly harder. An insane spark ignited in Ishida's loins, and he felt his ribs quake. "Come on, Ishida, I'm waiting." Ishida whimpered.

He gasped and shuddered, trying desperately just to make his mind work. The light touch was torture. He needed more, _more_ from Ichigo, and at the same time he couldn't take what he had. Already he was a quivering mess, hands tangled in Ichigo's hair. "Tell me, Ishida," Ichigo prodded, pressing just slightly harder.

"Gah!" Ishida choked, arching up. All he could see behind his eyes was white.

"How does this _feel?"_ Ichigo insisted, and the feeling of vibration spread down to Ishida's knees and up to his chest.

"I- it feels- it- agh!" Ishida cried. He couldn't make it come out! He couldn't make his body work right. He couldn't say it. Well- maybe he could show him? With that crazy idea in mind, he leaned forward and kissed Ichigo passionately even as his crotch started to hurt it felt so good. He quickly slid his hand into Ichigo's pants, hearing and feeling Ichigo catch his breath. Leaning in and whimpering as Ichigo pressed harder against his bulging area, Ishida felt a shudder run up his spine. There was something about how much softer the skin under his hand was, even as it covered something quite hard, that just lit him up.

Ichigo moaned into the kiss at Ishida's tentative touch, and Ishida could feel the sound reverberating around inside his mouth. Ishida jumped as Ichigo's hot hand delved into the front of the Quincy's own pants and grasped his hardened member. He squeaked, unable to do anything else as unbelievable pleasure assaulted him. For a moment, his every sense flatlined as Ichigo's took over. His eyes rolled back and his hand tightened on Ichigo's member of its own volition. Without a single moment's pause, Ichigo's hand started pumping fast, pulling Ishida's cock from his pants. As the cold air- Ishida only now realized he hadn't turned the heater on before he left- hit it, Ishida let out a choked cry.

Ishida stumblingly tried to make Ichigo feel it, too, but his body just couldn't keep up. He felt trails of searing fire wrap around his throbbing sex, and every time Ichigo's hand went up and down he ran right over them again. Ishida was suddenly feeling so oversensitive, his body no longer numbing under Ichigo's spiritual pressure buy awakening. He moaned loudly as Ichigo's thumb swept over his swollen head, arching up into the touch. Panting, he tried desperately to release Ichigo's flesh from his jeans.

He heard Ichigo groan above him and looked up at the other boy, panting like a dog. Ichigo's deep brown eyes locked onto his, and he shuddered when he saw the film of lust in them. That veil, though, wasn't enough to cover an honest, meaningful caring. Ichigo had a slight blush on his tan cheeks, chest rising and following heavily. When their eyes met, something sparked in Ichigo's that was a little like pure sexual need and made Ishida wonder what he looked like just then. Ichigo started pumping faster, and Ishida forgot to care.

With another moan, Ishida started caressing Ichigo's manhood with a shaking hand. It still wasn't out from its confines, but it didn't need to be. All Ishida cared about just then was reciprocating his partner's actions. He started to mimic Ichigo's movements, firmly grasping the redhead's rod and pumping it at what he hoped was a speed close to Ichigo's. Ichigo moaned, pressing his hips forward into Ishida's slim, pale hand. Ishida whimpered as Ichigo squeezed harder, doing the same.

"Oh, God, Ishida," Ichigo panted out, and Ishida shivered as he heard his name pass those lips in such a needy way.

"Cuh-uh!" he gasped as Ichigo thumbed his slit, quickly trying to repeat the action. Both he and Ichigo shook a little at the feelings that rampaged through them. The Quincy felt something wet under the pad of his finger and moaned, knowing exactly what it was, and knowing that it was wetting his own cockhead. He blushed a brighter shade, but immediately forgot about it as Ichigo did something wonderful.

He screeched as Ichigo's blunt thumbnail slipped into his slit. He convulsed heavily once before going completely limp, whimpering quietly. He heard Ichigo moan and cracked his eyes open to see the arousal on that hard-jawed face. That zooming pleasure came again, like an orgasm that went in instead of out, and Ishida cried out again before sliding his own nail into Ichigo's slit. Ichigo's eyes went wide as he gasped, hand tightening on Ishida's erection.

For a moment, they just sat there and gasped raggedly. Ishida's loins were on fire, and having Ichigo's reiatsu still seeping into it through that sword-calloused hand was just too much- and not enough. After a moment of infuriating stillness, he pushed his hips up into Ichigo's hand with a little whine. Ichigo looked at him for a second before quickly pumping again. Ishida moaned, reiatsu swamping him and screaming out Ichigo's arousal. As Ichigo caught him in a wet, sloppy, whirlwind kiss, Ishida tried to keep up, knowing that he couldn't.

As their tongues tangoed, the pleasure began to heighten to a sharpened point. Ishida wasn't even aware of the tiny, pleading noises coming out of his mouth, but the spikes in Ichigo's reiatsu were enough to let him know that he was doing something right. Ichigo let out a beautiful groan into Ishida's mouth, and it shivered in the minimal space between them. That space, though, quickly grew larger as Ichigo pulled away completely. Ishida moaned in loss, moving his hand a little faster over Ichigo's hardness in hopes of making Ichigo touch him again. It backfired, and Ichigo grabbed his wrist to make him stop, even though he shivered. Ishida looked up at him, panting.

"Don't- don't you dare tease me, Kurosaki," Ishida said. He expected some haughty, husky reply, but instead Ichigo looked embarrassed and serious.

"I'm not," he said. "It's just… can I touch you more?" Ichigo asked, looking right into Ishida's eyes. They both knew he wasn't just talking about touching. Suddenly Ishida felt giddily dizzy, his body on absolute fire.

"You'd better," Ishida gasped out. "Otherwise I'll shoot you right where you don't want to be shot." He emphasized that with a rough squeeze to Ichigo's sensitive manhood. Ichigo winced.

"Right. Gotcha."

And then Ichigo kissed him hotly, laying him down parallel to the wall. The coats were hanging above him until Ichigo's eyes filled his view. They resumed their kiss, and Ishida shuddered happily as he felt Ichigo's fingers hook into his belt loops. He lifted his hips a tiny bit as both a message to continue and to aid Ichigo as he slid the jeans off Ishida's slim hips. The boxers quickly followed, and then Ishida was completely exposed. He blushed, his legs twitching to come together and hide himself, but he kept them open for Ichigo to see. He guessed he should be cold, but Ichigo's reiatsu was far too warm for that.

For a moment, Ichigo just stared and Ishida's naked body, the lust sparking visibly in his face. Ishida reached forward and took hold of Ichigo's jeans too, starting to tug them down. He wanted to see Ichigo's every inch of skin. Ichigo sat up on his knees and pulled his remaining coverage off, and Ishida gulped. That was a lot of inches.

His mouth started to water, though, a pulse going through his cock. The reality came in on him then that this was really happening, and that massive flesh would be inside of him soon. He shuddered, feeling suddenly achingly empty without that. He looked up at Ichigo as the redhead climbed back on top of him with a smirk. "Like what you see, Ishida?" he asked.

"D-do you?" Ishida questioned back. Ichigo came close.

"I do," he purred. "Now, suck on these." He presented Ishida with three fingers. Ishida didn't even bother to wonder what they were for, instead just opening his mouth and popping those fingers in. the heat made him feel like his jawbone was melting gloriously beneath the muscle, the roof of his mouth burning. The image came unbidden to his mind of him taking Ichigo's cock into his mouth, and he felt his cheeks light up. He would love to hear the sounds Ichigo made. He shivered just thinking about it.

Subconsciously, he started to suck on Ichigo's fingers as if he could make him make those sounds. He ran his tongue over every inch of them, caressing the soft spaces where they joined the hand and right between them. He paid individual attention to every digit, loving the idea of being able to do the same thing to a rather more sensitive area of Ichigo's. Then, to his surprise, Ichigo actually moaned. "Oh, holy- Ishida- okay, stop," he ordered, voice heavy with breath as he pulled his fingers out. "Dear God, if you'd kept going any longer I seriously would have blown it." Ishida blushed. Had Ichigo been thinking about the same thing?

Without those fingers in his mouth, his tongue felt warm- a huge drop from searing- and he really missed that. But when he felt that heat poke gently at his most hidden place, he gasped and arced and didn't mind. He shivered and moaned as the heat permeated his hips. He panted, his eyes shut closed, but over his own breathing he could hear Ichigo say, "Hold on, this- this might be uncomfortable." The one finger pushed past Ishida's defenses, and Ishida's whole body reacted as something like lightning seemed to hit him.

Ichigo paused, kissing Ishida's lean belly. Ishida was glad he did, not because he needed the time to adjust but because he knew that any more would absolutely burn him away just then. Dimly, he understood why he'd had to suck on those fingers. "Ku- Kurosaki, ho-how did you know that y-you had to st-stretch me first? I d-didn't," he said before even realizing that he was wondering.

"You wanna know?" Ichigo asked, nudging gently at Ishida's hole with another finger before slowly slipping it in. Ishida moaned at the feeling, head rolling back as he tangled the fingers of one hand in Ichigo's spiky hair. He pushed his hips down into the fingers, not feeling uncomfortable in the slightest. "It's because I've been reading quite a bit of porn lately."

"P-porn?" Ishida asked, barely hearing.

"Yeah. It gives me wet dreams, and I always thought that was the only way I'd ever be able to touch you like this." Ishida looked down at Ichigo, and there was so much sweetness in those eyes that Ishida felt something inside of him swell to breaking. He pulled Ichigo in for a passionate kiss, one that Ichigo swiftly returned. He pulled away for only an instant to murmur, "I'm putting the last one in now." Ishida didn't care at all, pulling Ichigo tighter against him until their chests touched ever so slightly. Warmth spread all around Ishida's torso like a corset.

He felt himself stretching more, becoming more open for Ichigo's probing fingers. He adored the feeling. He moaned wantonly into Ichigo's mouth, pushing his hips up to get Ichigo's digits farther into him- and gasped. He felt a spike of _something_ inside him and a wet mess on his balls that only came from freeflowing precum. He groaned as it quickly fled, breaking from the kiss. Ichigo quickly latched onto his outstretched neck, and Ishida moaned again as something inside of him tensed in arousal.

He felt Ichigo's fingers fish around inside of him, pressing against his walls, and shuddered. Then that crazy, impossible spark lit up again, and Ishida wasn't ashamed to say that he screamed as bright white light exploded in his open eyes. His body jumped, his toes curling like the edges of burnt paper. Ichigo let up on the pressure, and his body went completely slack.

"Oh… oh my…" he gasped, holding onto Ichigo like he was the only solid thing in the world. The aftermath of that singular touch was still ricocheting inside of him, throwing him so off balance that even laying down he felt like he was going to fall.

"Yeah," Ichigo said, "looking at your face right now I'm thinking the same thing."

"Kurosaki, please," Ishida said, looking up at Ichigo's deep, warm eyes. They looked at him like they weren't sure what they were hearing. "Please, do it again, please." Ichigo moaned, and for a split second Ishida considered what it must sound like to hear him beg before Ichigo shook his world down again. This time Ichigo kept stroking it, urging the sounds out of Ishida's throat. Ishida was so focused in on that feeling, that feeling whipped everything out of existence so well, that he wasn't even aware of those fingers digging into Ichigo's shoulders.

He wasn't aware of Ichigo moving his legs apart to settle more firmly between them, either. Or of Ichigo aligning himself. Or of Ichigo warring with himself over how to do this. All he was aware of was the pleasure slowly corroding his mind. Then Ichigo didn't only pull away, he pulled out and left Ishida empty. Ishida whimpered, feeling suddenly frozen without Ichigo's radiating heat- then a scorching fire slammed into him and he was completely full. He arced and clutched at Ichigo and couldn't make a sound.

For a second they just sat there, entwined and sweaty. Ishida was reeling. It was so- he was so- Ichigo was- they were so- he couldn't create a sentence, mostly because there was no way to describe it. He and Ichigo were breathing in perfect sync, and with each rugged inhale their chests brushed. "S-sorry," Ichigo finally said, voice strained. It was like he was trying to hold himself back. "I thought that if I did it faster…" Ishida's mind slowly pieced together that, yeah, it was probably supposed to hurt. He bucked up a little, making Ichigo slip even farther into him. Ichigo gasped, looking at him with worried eyes. 'Are you sure?' they asked.

"Please," Ishida breathed.

That seemed to fill the bill, because Ichigo started thrusting. Ishida moaned, hanging on. The feel of Ichigo inside of him, moving in him, making him whole, was horribly stimulating. He felt like he was being cooked from the inside out, Ichigo's defined abs scraping against his hard on with every thrust- but it was too slow. Desperate, Ishida used Ichigo's shoulders to clumsily push himself down. He groaned, and Ichigo gasped. Ishida quickly set up the fastest pace he could, but it still wasn't fast enough.

"Ohhh, Ishida," Ichigo moaned above him. Ishida made Ichigo look at him.

"Don't hold back," he said quietly.

Then everything was blown away.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" Ishida screeched, arching up into the feeling as Ichigo pounded in without a second thought. He likely didn't have the ability to think at all any more, if he was in half the state Ishida was. Ishida's body jumped like a hotwired car as the head of Ichigo's member slammed directly into tha place hard enough to make Ishida's vision gray out a little. like before, Ichigo's roiling reiatsu could be felt feathering over his skin, but this time Ishida could barely feel it through the overwhelming wall of pleasure that hit him. He wasn't given the slightest chance of recovery as Ichigo set up a fast, brutal, amazing, _glorious_ pace.

Then Ishida became fully aware of every inch of his body, and Ichigo's. they were slick with sweat, his knees around Ichigo's waist to provide the best access. He was screaming, and Ichigo was grunting. He could feel every grain in the wood of his floor against his back and hear every smack of their skin like cymbals in his ear. That didn't mean he understood any of it. He didn't. his whole understanding went to the feel of Ichigo inside him the way he'd always dreamed.

"Oh- oh my God- oh- ah- agh!" he sputtered incoherently, clawing at Ichigo's arms. He strained and threw himself around like a madman, bucking up into Ichigo's own thrusts. Ichigo moaned above him, his face contorted in pleasure. Seeing it nearly threw Ishida over the edge. How could he be so close already? He felt his orgasm- for sure the greatest he'd ever had- curling low in his balls and moaned out loudly.

He felt Ichigo start to gently draw circles on his hip as he clutched it, massaging them in. Ishida cried out, that action for some reason pushing him closer. As his shrieks got louder, Ichigo's moans increased. The movements became jerky, desperate, and white encroached on Ishida's vision. His hand flew out to rake his fingers against the wall, the sound lost on both of their ears.

"Oh, oh, Ishida, come with me baby, come on," Ichigo panted. Ishida screamed again, both at the words and the particularly hard thrust that accompanied them. As their cries met a fever pitch, Ishida let go. He felt something entirely new, impossible to describe, that literally made everything go black.

"I-Ichigo!" he cried out before his testes finished emptying themselves onto his stomach and he passed out. The last thing he heard was Ichigo's finishing roar.

He came to again in a matter of moments, Ichigo still inside and above him. It didn't seem like Ichigo had noticed his little blackout, and Ishida decided that was good. Those honey-colored eyes opened and the two of them look at each other silently for a few moments, catching their breaths. Ishida tried to commit every sharp line of Ichigo's face to his memory for the thousandth time, like pressing a stamp into clay. Ichigo smiled at him sweetly, making Ishida's heart nearly burst, before reaching up and pulling Ishida's scarf off the hook and cleaning the other teen up. Ishida hadn't even realized what a mess he'd made. He glared a little half-heartedly, saying, "You're ruining my scarf, Kurosaki." Ichigo chuckled.

"What happened to Ichigo?" he asked. Ishida's lips quirked up.

"No, that's special," he said. "I can only call you that sometimes."

"Really now?" Ichigo asked, putting the soiled scarf somewhere to the side and leaning down to kiss Ishida smack on the lips. Ishida smiled, wrapping his arms around Ichigo's neck as his lips began to tingle. Going into this, he hadn't been certain what would happen afterwards, but he shouldn't have worried. Their kiss was loving and chaste and pulled everything together, and promised for the future. It was only broken when Ishida turned his head to yawn widely. Ichigo laughed musically, quietly, standing up and carrying Ishida easily against his chest. As Ichigo's cock slipped out of him, Ishida felt empty and pressed himself closer to his- his heart fluttered- lover, wrapping his legs around Ichigo's hips.

As Ichigo walked up the stairs, Ishida realized exactly how much Ichigo had controlled himself. He was sure Ichigo had been nervous, but because he knew that nervousness sharpened his reiatsu he had deliberately softened it so as not to hurt Ishida at all. Ishida smiled into Ichigo's shoulder. He knew how hard that must have been for him, considering his sufficient lack of ability in the area. He felt flattered.

Ichigo gently lay him down on his bed- how Ichigo had found his room, he didn't know- and clambered in next to him, pulling the covers up over them. Ishida scooted into him, pressing his back against Ichigo's sculpted chest. Ichigo pulled Ishida closer, making them flush against each other. Ishida took off his glasses and put them on the bedside table, even as his body started to go numb. He closed his eyes and started to slip away, fully content.

"It's snowing," Ichigo said.

"Really?" Ishida asked, not opening his eyes as he felt Ichigo's warm reiatsu seep into him. "I'm not cold at all."


End file.
